Addie's World
by DFTBAPleaseandThankyou
Summary: I will be visiting books and reviewing what Happens whilst trying to mess up and change the story line
1. Harry Potter

**Writers POV**

 _Hey everyone, I know its been a while since I have uploaded a story but I have decided to do this! I will basically be visiting stories and replacing characters in the story or cartoon or whatever. Please suggest stories I should do! I will be including some of my favourite Writers or Authors, so watch out to see if you're added! Anyway, here is the story:_

 **Story**

Okay. What story do we have here!  
I rubbed my hands together. I also had a interested grin on my face. I saw someone come into view. It was Harry Potter, followed by Hermione and Ron. Oh My GOSH! It's Harry Potter? Which Book/Movie am I in? And the biggest question who have I replaced? Draco Malfoy Oh YES! I get to make terrible insults at Harry... oh wait, if it's a later book I might get punched by Hermione. I stared at Harry, Hermione and Ron to see their age. Okay, nope its the first Book/Movie. I am so excited to change the Stories.  
My legs started moving and I couldn't control myself...ohh wait, that's the catch, I only get to choose what I say. Damn! I get to speak to Harry now. What Will I say? I thought in my head, then said " _Hey Harry what is going on!"_  
Harry looked at me weirdly. Oh no, this scene is half way through the book/movie, time to step it up a notch. Your Scar is a lightning strike, does that mean you'll be the first one to get hit by lightning in a storm? All wizards' scars have their traits. Harry looked like he was about to cry. Wait did that happen in the movie? I didn't think so. Maybe I really could change the story! YES. Not being able to control my movement was a small price to pay. Hermione glared at me and Ron ate candy. Hermione snapped at him and ran after Harry.  
"What?" complained Ron and then grudgingly followed Hermione

 **Writers POV**

 _I know this was a short chapter but I don't really know what to do with this story. Please suggest a lot more for me to do, although I may also include reviews in my stories (if I get any), next chapter will probably be a review over Boundaries Crossed or Dead Spots. Both are amazing books._

 _Go Read Harry Potter_

 _And await the next chapter_

 _Good Bye!_


	2. Hunger Games

**Writers POV**

Hello I finally got to write this because I had a spear moment I also put off writing it because I didn't have any sugestions I really need idea's so please leave reviews!

 **Story**

"Ok what do we have here?" I grinned stupidly an arrow flew past me " _was that katniss?_ " I thought it was and she wasn't aiming at me, "Hey watch it" I yelled at her then I realised I was the one of the characters that attaked her Katniss Looked at me very weirdly. "Oh um..." I said in a quiet voice so no one would hear me and come to murder me I felt pain! Why had I agree'd to that rule when I entered this whats the word? books? I don't know "Just go away so I don't have to kill you" She said sternly "Do you know where you are your hole point is to kill me!" I said hysterical "And you volunteered!" I added on to my comment "Its Because my sister was entered" she told me "Well yea I know that it was in the movie!" I mumbled "Don't kill me please!" she yelled at me, "Sh!" I blurted out "Do you want us to die?" I asked her my eyes wide. "You Just tried to kill me!" Katniss Said She looked very confused "Well yes but wheres rue?" I asked "Why should I tell you!" she angrily whispered "I am the new peta" I laughed out and raised my eyebrows up and down, Rue ran into view panting "Katniss I got some food""This was very differen't then I remembered I was the one that killed Rue She didn't have to die Yes!" I thought to myself A bubble popped above my head Katniss Rue and I burst into the area everyone was and shot them all we took over the world and never hurt anyone. Just then I started to switch story "Ru-" I managed to start saying then I left that story "Oh well Um Ok then"

 **Writers POV**

I had to do this!

Read Hunger Games

And keep reading


	3. FNAF 1

**Writers POV**

Thank you OppsieDasi for suggesting this!

 **Story**

Ok a new story, Wait. A. Second. This is the run down pizzeria... from the first game *gasp* I am only on 6% Power this is going to hurt so much... I have to redeem myself *turns off lights and opens doors* *checks cameras* their all still on the stage huh... its 6 PM! Oh Goodness Pirate Cove! *checks pirate cove* FOXY ISN'T THERE! *checks cameras outside office to see foxy running *gets out of cameras* *locks door* "Can I come in..." Foxy asked "No!" I screeched This hadn't happened in the game I was sure of it "Please?" Foxy said "No! Go play with mangle" I cried to myself Foxy and Mangle could no longer be shipped because Mangle was a boy I just found out :( "Ok" *leaves* What is going on?! The animatronics never did that in the game I was changing the course of history *I Unlocked the door* power was 2% it was almost time for my shift to end!

 **In the other room with the animatronics**

"Should we go yet?" Asked Chica "No" replied freddy "We can't blow our cover" Bonnie said "Where in a fanfiction so are we stars?" Said chica excitedly

 **Story again**

1% No No No No I pleaded to the flying spaghetti monster who had put me here *Jumpscare from chica* "AHHHHHHHH" I screamed I was in for a lot of pain "Just kidding we just wanted to thank you for putting us on " Said Bonnie "W w what?" I asked shakily "This is no fair I could get kicked out of my job for this!" *begins to leave to go to a new story*

 **Animatronics View of this**

Is she leaving whats happening? Wait are we stars I am so confused! Cupcake? Fools she is leaving our realm to go to a new book! Lets eat the night guard!

Bonnie Freddy Chica Foxy Mangle

 **Story**

Phew *wipes forehead* I am so glad to be out of that realm... *sees them stuffing the night guard into a suit* What is happening? Why isnt that me? *shrugs* Oh well


End file.
